1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a contents list providing apparatus and a contents list providing method which provide a list of contents stored in an apparatus coupled to a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, home network systems have been proposed in which various apparatuses, such as a mobile wireless terminal, a mobile computer, and an AV player, are coupled to an arbitrary apparatus within a home network or to an external apparatus via a network, and various kinds of information are exchanged between these apparatuses (for example, Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2003-330825). As part of techniques for building such a kind of home network, various digital AV apparatuses have been developed which correspond to UPnP (Universal Plug and Play) for performing communication between apparatuses via an IP (Internet Protocol) network.